Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. One such architecture is WiMAX, which is a standards-based technology enabling the delivery of last mile wireless broadband access as an alternative to wired broadband (like cable and DSL). WiMAX provides fixed, nomadic, portable, and mobile wireless broadband connectivity without the need for a direct line-of-sight with a base station. In a typical cell radius deployment of three to ten kilometers, WiMAX systems can be expected to deliver Mbps per channel, for fixed and portable access applications. This is enough bandwidth to simultaneously support hundreds of businesses with T-1 speed connectivity and thousands of residences with DSL speed connectivity.
One area of concern associated with WiMAX protocols relates to interfaces and how to apply an appropriate quality of service (QoS) level. The ability to offer a system or a protocol that offers an effective provisioning for flows provides a significant challenge to network designers, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.